haterd at first but love in the end
by coley loves vampire academy
Summary: she hated him at first he didnt care who he hit  she went through so many hits to get to where she is now maybe this was hate at first but now its love
1. Chapter 1

author note this is my first fanfiction so im only going to do 1 chapters and if you like i will carry this story on i know people hate it when there only 2 chapters but i just want to see what you think of it im am sorry all human pronlog Rose Hathaway has never known her mum but she had to put up with many things in life one of them being her father who nevre let rose near any boys even for studying so when rose got a chance to speak to boys she took it.

chapter 1 rpov God i hate waking up so early in the morning knowing that i have to go to school and sit there being bored out of my mind oh well at least some good comes out of this i get to see all of my friends like lissa,eddie,mason,mai and fire boy aka lissa since i i hit the teacher with a book me and lissa was bestfriend nobody could spilt us a part lissa thought i was going to be her sister in law because me and her brother andre kissed that one time it was a dare and no way was i backing out of a dare.  
>"shit i am so late" i shounted as soon as a saw the clock i ran to my bathroom brushed my teeth rushed to get my clothes hanging on the door which was a pair of skinny black jean and a red tank top with a leather jacket once i put them on with my shoea i grab my bag and ran down the stairs "see u later old man" i shounted never stoped running as i passed i ran down the road a cross the park i made it to the front gate of my so wounderful school i walked over to see what every one was crowned around only to see a very tall 6.7 hansom boy with brown hair i just stood there stareing like an idiot i am the guy must of felt somebody wacthing him because he turned round his eyes locked with mine they were deep dark brown they made my knees go weak luckly they didnt clasp on me i did the Rose Hathaway thing and glared at him and walked away not giving him a chance to say anything i head straight to lissa when i saw her "hey lissa" "morning rose have you saw the new guy he hot" "lissa you've got a boyfriend who making his way right over here" stupid christian always around when i need to speak to lissa alone. "bye lissa see you in second pearid" i called as i started walikg to english when i reached my class i notice tall dark and hansom sitting in my seat so i walked right up to him and sneered "get out of my seat now" he just turned round and looked at me and smirked "all what"he snapped he sound russian i think oh well i dont care so i punched him but never made contact with his face since he court my fist in his large warm hands that was sending electric up my arms i tried taking my fist out off his hands but they was "let go of me"i growled at him he stood up still holding my fist he towered over me his eyes narrowed at mine and he sneered "dont ever try and hit me"<br>the smart ass me decide it time to speak "or what" i replied his early comment he bent down so his face was in mine and growled "you wouldnt like the consequences that you will get" ok made i am scared of this guy but im Rose Hathaway im not going to show this guy or anyone for matter of fact that im scared so i shounte "someone help he just grab me help" in my innocent voice soon another a teacher runs and shounte "let her go now Dimitri" i turned round to face dimitri and smirked at him then i started to cry "i said let her go" miss karp shounted soon enough dimitri let go and i ran to teacher crying god it was so easiy to fool a teacher "miss karp can i go to the toilet i need to clean my face" she looked at me conncered and said "off course dear i will your teacher no why your going to be late" "thanl you miss karp"i said then i left and went in to the girls toilet to start washing my face as soon as i was finshed i went to grab some toilet paper from the cubicles i herd the door to the toilet open then close maybe lissa herd and came to see me but what i dint expect was a tall angry russian standing there so i made a run to the door but only got 2 step before a hand grab my arm and spun be around facing him "what do you want dimitri" but he didnt reply instead he chucked me into a wall my head hit the wall i herd a crack my vision started to get blurry and black spots was every where the last thing i saw was a face looming over me before the darlness took over me 


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter:2**

when i woke i didnt have a clue where i was i tried to sit only to lay back down myhead felt like i got hit by a truck. I looked around to find myself in a shaded room there was no windows only this bed and i door. I tried again to sit only just mangeing not to fall back down i swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand i knees started wobbling so i sat back down for a minte. once i felt myself stronge enough to stand up i did i made my way over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked i started bang on the door with my fist "hey let me out" i shounted over again but nobody came so i went over to the bed and sat back down i felt a prickle in my eyes oh no im not going to cry i thought to myself but it wasnt working so angry with myself for showing weakness even though no one was there i punched the wall and felt my fist burst up in pain i looked down at my fist to see it spilt open with blood pouring out of.  
>I layed back down on the bed and closed my eyes and slowed my breathing down well tried to i thinked it work because i hered bolts open on the door.I hered lound foot step walking toward me there was at least two people there.<p>

"dude you hit her and knocked her out,lissa going go mental when she find out"a boy said,

wait i know that voice christian that bastard

"lissa not going to find out"replied a deep russian voice

let me guess i bet that dimitri

"what do u mean she not going to find out once rose wakes up she going to tell lissa and her father what you did" christain snapped.

"im not letting her go so she can tell her father christian im not going prison" dimitri shounted

"you cant kepp her here, you've got to let her go so she can go home" christian shounted

"well im not" dimitri sneered

I herd foot step right next to me and i warm finger brushed my hair of my face.  
>"what do u think your doing" booded dimitri<p>

"god relax dimitri im not doing anything" christian snapped

and moved away form me i decide this was my time to make an escape so i bolted off the bed only to be court by christian arms around my waist.

"rose calm down now"he growle

thrashed hard to get out of his grip i brought my knee up and hit him in his groin he let go of me and crumbled to the floor in pain so i ran to the door only to be grab again but with stronger and tanned arms great dont think about his arms get out of here i thought to my self

"let go off me" i shounted.

I saw christian stand up he looked at me and narrowed his eyes and glared the person who had me let me go and shuted the door but standing right next to it. i looked up at him oh yeah dimitri i forgot about him there.

" teach her a lesson christian for that"dimitri asked or more liked order him

"nah its ok,she wont do it again" christian replied

"and what stoping me from doing it again when you wont let me go u arsehole" i snapped

"see she doesnt respect us u teach her a lesson or i will" dimitri barked

"fine i will " christian snapped

he walked up to me and raised his hand and backhanded me my head snapped to the side i felt the pain through mu cheeks my eyes started watering but i pushed them back in.  
>know one hits me and gets away with it befor christian new what was going i swung my arm and punched him in the guts he bend over and fell holding his stomach.<br>Dimitri started walking toward me now i dont care i was scarred off the pissed off russian every step he took forward i took back , i soon bumpted into the wall he had me corned i didnt want anyone to hit me again so i did the unhathaway thing

"please im sorry i wont do it again" i begged to dimitri

he just laughed and said "but you say that now" that all he said

and turned round to christian who was standing up looking at me with his mouth open. I guess cuz he never saw me weak before or even begged.

christian smirked and came up to me and growled "i need an aplonge from you"

"why would i aplongeies to u" i snapped

christian turned round to dimitri and node. Dimitri started making his way over to me so i looked at the floor when i felt his hand grab my chin hard making me look up at him.

"aplongies to christian now"he said in a cold heart less voise

i was so scared off him not admitting it out lound dimitri let go off me and stepted away.

"im sorry christian" i whispered

"what was that rose i cant here you" christian snapped

"im sorry ok j j just dont hurt me"i sobed to him

Dimitri came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and said something in russian i tried to get away from him but couldnt he soon let go and both christian and dimitrie left locking the door behind them that night i cried myself to sleep


	3. AN

**A.N**

the reason why dimitrie is so vilont is because all his girlfriend cheat on him or say things about him that arent true so after he dumped his last girlfriend for cheating on him, instead of being heart broken he trurn vilont he think that if he hits them they will respect him and his friend and that they wont the spread rumors about him around school. But dont worry that will change later on in the story i will update soon and thank you every one for the review i love them all so i will be writing more of this story


End file.
